Him has Daughters?
by Masked Belladonna
Summary: What would him be like if he had two daughters well read this and find out


Hi hi hi I am back and ready for action.

Butch: What does the name of the story mean?

Me: well him has a lover who was the angle of darkness who had a daughter and that daughter is Buttercup ^_^

Everyone but me and bc: **WHAT!**

Buttercup: 0_0 ...

Bubbles: Is she ok

Me: don't worry Buttercup will be fine now Blossom do the hones.

Blossom: Masked Belladonna does not own us (Me: wish I did. Butch: hell will die when that happens), the boys or him but she does own Layla, Buttercups mum in the story.

Brick: Layla means dark beauty doesn't it?

Me: Yes now on with the story my lemon drops.

* * *

Buttercups P.O.V

Hi my name is Buttercup Kill and I live in hell. It's just me, my mum and my little sister Belladonna. We used to have dad with us. But in the human world there are these super powered girls that called themselves the powerpuff girls. They killed my dad. My dad was Him a villain but also the king of hell witch means I am a princess but I hate it. Dad wanted to be king of the world but the powerpuff girls were always stopping him. What the powerpuff's don't know is dad had a lover who was pregnant with me. That was my mum she is a dark angle but also the angle of darkness. When I was five mum got pregnant with Belladonna but dad died when she got into her sixth month.

* * *

"Buttercup come on and get up you got your first day at your new school today." My mum yells at me.

Man I forgot about that. I charged out of bed and went flying into the bath room. Once I had my shower I put on my green and white uniform(it's on my profile). I ran down the stairs to find my little sister eating chocolate chip pancakes wearing her purple and white uniform(same as the over uniform but purple).

" Good morning my loser of a sister" Belladonna just glared at me. Boy if looks could kill I would be dead.

" Don't start now come on or we will be late. You want to get there on time to hit those powerpuff girls don't you"

_" Wow give the girl a purple ribbon she figured it out all on her own" _I say sarcasticly_. _Belladonna just gave me a look just as mum came in.

" Ok girls just remember what I said no using your powers or making your wings come out you got that" She said in that motherly tone of voice.

" Yes mother we will" Me and my sister say and then it is off to school for us.

* * *

Bubbles P.O.V

It was just another Monday morning and a new school day. I got up at six like I always do and started to run myself a bath. When I got in I started to think about him for a while and thought of what him would look like if he had kids. I thought I was been silly so I then got out of the bath and put on my school uniform along with my hair and make up. Then I went down to make some breakfast for me, Blossom and daddy. As I made the table, Blossom and daddy came down for breakfast.

"Good morning Bubbles something smells good!" Blossom says in her cheerful voice.

"Morning Blossom morning daddy I hope you like breakfast it's your favourite" I giggle while I look at my family.

Blossom sat down to eat her breakfast but after a while we hear a noise. My phone. It was a text from Robin saying we where having two new girls at school and one of them was our age but they know the rowdyruff boys.

" What's wrong Bubbles who was is?" Blossom asked in her motherly voice. I look at her full of confusion.

" We are having two new girls at school today and they know the rowdyruff boys" Blossom look like she was thinking so I left her to it and had my breakfast.

Once we were done we got up and got are school bags. Mine was a white one with blue bubbles on it. Blossom had a pink one with** Read to Succeed **In white writing.

"Bye daddy" I giggle as I kiss his cheek.

"Bye farther" Blossom said kissing the other cheek.

"See you after school girl's" He yelled as we took of into the sky.

* * *

Blossom's P.O.V

Me and Bubbles were on are way to school. Bubbles was o her texting Robin as for me. Well I was thinking about the new girl that Robin heard about. I looked up to see the school so I speed up a bit. I landed in front of my friend Bright. Bright came here about a year ago but we made friends as soon as we met.

She has bright blonde hair which she puts into a French plait and to finish it off she puts in a yellow flower. Golden eyes that are always seem to be full of joy. She is wearing the school uniform but it is yellow and white one. She looked startled to see me but then smiled.

"Hey Blossom did you hear to about the new girls?" She said in her mighty voice.

"Yes I did hear. Are they here yet because I need to ask them a few questions." I asked her. She gave me a soft smile.

"They are in the head teachers if you are wondering. I have to go now the Mrs Beach needed me to help her print the test in math today. Sorry Blossom I will see you later ok?" I nodded at her and left to go see then new girls.

_' If they know the boys then they must be bad or something but I can't just look at them and think they are bad. I have to find out more'_ I thought to myself then I see Brick coming over to me with that smirk. Great just what I need.

"Hey pinky where are you going?" he says looking up and down me. Just like Butch and Black.

"Going to try and find the new girls why?" I say in a very sensible matter. Bricks face fell.

"You mean you are going to see Princess Buttercup and Belladonna of hell who want to kill you and your sister because you killed their dad who we know as Him?" after hearing that my mouth fell to the floor.

They are Him's kids! They are also the princesses of hell! Me and Bubbles killed there dad. Ok I guess I am a bad person after all I mean come on I killed there dad.

"How do you know them by the way" I ask. He suddenly gave me a _'are you kidden me' _look.

"Him was the one that made me and my bros come back to life and there mum who happens to the angel of darkness has a soft spot for us and her kids." Brick says in a _matter of fact _tone.

I suddenly saw a girl that looked like a freshman that was 11. She had butt long lavender purple hair (lavender purple did she die it or something) that was dip died black, neon purple eyes with a bit of black in them(I have pick so I am not complaining), she looked like she was starting do develop and was around a B cup, she was wearing the school uniform but purple and white. I think this is one of the new girls.

"GOT YA BRICH!" She yelled as she jumped on his back.

Brick looked like he knew that voice from anywhere. He picked her off is back and tickled her to death. Man she has a giggle she wont stop at all.

"Who's got you now Belladonna!" He said smirking again. I smile at seeing how caring he is.

"Hey bro let Bd go your going to make her die from the lack of air" I turn around to find Black there smirking at the girl I think is called Belladonna. Brick puts her down and stops tickling her as she ran to Black (who is the same age as her just a bit older).

"You are my life saver Black how can I ever thank you!" She pants. wow dramatic much.

"Why just a kiss from you princess that will do me fine" Black says acting like a knight. She giggles again but says no. He pounts at that.

"Black you are so much like Butch I swear it scares me!" Boomer says as he comes up to us with Bubbles looking like she knows about the new girls.

"Boomer a baby with a knife scares you" He says with a comeback. I look around. Butch is not here and he is always with Black when he gets the chance.

"Hey where is Butch?" I say out of no were. The boys and Belladonna snicker.

"Probably making out with Buttercup behind the school" Boomer says.

**_WAM_**

Boomer was out in a matter seconds.

"Should keep his mouth shut!" A pissed off girl said. Man Boomer looks like your in one heep of trouble.

* * *

And cut ok that is it fro today guys

Boomer: Er Bd what will happen to me

Buttercup: Yes do I kick his fucking ass ^_^

Me: Ok 1) language 2) you will find out in the next chapter

Black: Dam I can't wait to see Boomer get his ass kicked :)

Blossom and Brick: LANGUAGE BLACK

Me: Well bye guys see you next time R&R ^_^

PPG&RRB: BYE


End file.
